


ABC

by pumpkin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin/pseuds/pumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahkan dua puluh enam alfabet tidak akan cukup untuk menceritakan kisah mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC

Ambiguous  
.  
.

“Whooaaaa! Punyamu besar sekali, Hyung!” suara Ryeowook melengking tinggi.

Seorang pemuda stoik berambut hitam yang sedang mencuri dengar di pojok ruangan mengerutkan dahi. Kegiatannya bermain PSP terhenti seketika.

Oi, oi apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

“Wahahaha iya, dong. I-ya, dong~! Punyaku ‘kan tidak seperti punyamu yang buntek dan pendek itu, Wookie! Yang seperti itu, sih, tidak memuaskan! Beda dengan milikku!” terdengar Kangin tertawa keras.

Menoleh pada dua hyung-nya yang sedang duduk berhadapan membelakangi dirinya, Kyuhyun—pemuda stoik itu—melangkahkan kedua kaki ke tempat penuh kontroversi. Membuka mulut, siap berargumen bahwa zaman sekarang yang penting stamina dan—

Eng ing eng—!

Ryeowook dan Kangin sedang memegang benda kuning panjang yang sudah siap dimakan.

Ah.

Sudut-sudut bibir Kyuhyun berkedut. Ternyata...

“Kangin-hyung, aku penasaran di mana kau membeli pisang itu?”

.  
.  
Boy  
.  
.

“Aku ini laki-laki!” Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sedangkan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam laptop terangkat ke atas—sepertinya ia hendak membanting benda elektronik tidak berdosa itu.

“H-Hyung! Hentikan! Jangan lempar laptop-ku!” jerit Kyuhyun, si pemilik laptop. “Lagipula, siapa yang bilang Hyung itu bukan laki-laki?”  


Sungmin menurunkan laptop yang digenggamnya, “Ini,” katanya lalu menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di layar laptop.

Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya. Tiga detik kemudian, kedua alis maknae itu terangkat, “Fanfiksi?” ujarnya.

Sungmin mengangguk, “Ne.. Aku sering sekali menemukan fanfiksi tentang kita,” ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menunjuk Kyuhyun, “kau dan aku. Tapi—“ Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, “—genderku sering diganti jadi perempuan. HUGAAAA! Kenapa tidak kau saja, sih, Kyu!” Sungmin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyuhyun menahan tawa.

“Kenapa?”

“Habis Hyung manis, sih, cocok jadi perempuan~”

Namja bergigi kelinci itu tersentak. Apa tadi dia bilang? Manis? “E-Enak saja! Aku tidak suka! Aku ini macho, tahu!”

“Tapi aku suka,” Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin, kemudian bangkit dan mencium dahi Sungmin sekilas.

Yang bersangkutan hanya menahan napas dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat; kaget tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Melihat wajah hyung-nya yang sudah bertransformasi jadi merah, seringai lebar khas evil maknae tersemat. Tapi, kali ini ia tidak berencana melakukan hal-hal yang jahat. Kyuhyun justru merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan PSPnya, lalu mulai memainkan benda favoritnya itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia terdiam di tempat. Menenangkan diri agar jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak cepat tidak melompat keluar.

Eh—mungkin genderbend nggak buruk juga, pikirnya

.  
.  
Cellphone  
.  
.

“All I wanna do is find a way back into love~”

Way Back into Love adalah nada dering ponsel milik Kyuhyun.

“Bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo—“

Adalah nada dering ponsel milik Ryeowook.

“P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face...”

Poker Face adalah nada dering sms milik Heechul.

“Betul—betul, betul, betul!”

... Yang ini... nada dering sms milik Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memang suka anime. Tapi entah sejak kapan dia menjadi sangat freak, sehingga semua jenis anime—bahkan kartun—sudah ditontonnya.

Sekarang dia sedang tergila-gila dengan kartun yang menayangkan dua bocah gundul sebagai lakon, rupanya.

.  
.  
Doll  
.  
.

“Siwonnie~!” teriak Heechul suatu pagi yang langsung memecah kesunyian di dalam dorm Super Junior.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Choi Siwon—namja bertubuh atletis dan tinggi dan seksi dan... oke, ini lebay—segera berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh ke tempat hyung-nya itu.

“Ada apa, Hyung?” tanyanya setelah bertatap muka dengan Heechul.

Saat itu Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah Heechul. Hyung-nya itu sedang bersungut-sungut dengan wajah paling horor sedunia. Kedua tangan di pinggang, gigi bergemelutuk, dan tatapan mata yang menusuk.

Dari situ Siwon bisa menarik kesimpulan: Heechul sedang murka.

“H-Hyung kau—“

“Antar aku beli boneka!”

Eh?

“Hah?”

“Apa? Kau tidak dengar?” Heechul menyalak, “Antar. Aku. Beli. Boneka!”

“Untuk?” Siwon masih belum mengerti. Heechul naik pitam seperti ini hanya karena—boneka? Nggak salah, tuh? Wajar kalau Sungmin. Yaaah, ini!

“Pokoknya antarkan aku,” Heechul berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengambil jaket berwana hitam lalu keluar lagi. “Aku ingin membeli satu boneka, boneka apapun, yang penting laki-laki,” tambahnya.

Siwon mengangkat satu alisnya, “Harus?”

“Ya. Kalau bisa yang berwajah mirip Eunhyuk.”

“Hah?”

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu dorm, ia berbalik dan menatap Siwon dengan kesal. “Apa lagi? Kau terlalu banyak protes!”

“Kenapa harus mirip Eunhyuk-hyung?”

Kali ini Heechul menggeram, “Apa kau masih belum mengerti? Aku sedang marah besar padanya! Dia dengan seenaknya mencabut bulu-bulu imut milik Heebum!”

“... o-oh... Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan boneka?”

Kali ini bukan geraman, salakkan, ataupun semburan pedas dari Heechul karena pertanyaan Siwon itu. Heechul justru malah menyeringai lebar dengan aura hitam yang menjalar-jalar di sekitar tubuhnya.

“Tentu saja untuk balas dendam! Kau tahu, ‘kan, sama yang namanya ritual voodoo?” mata berkilat, “Aku akan memberi sedikit pelajaran pada monyet kecil itu..Wahahahaha!” dan tawa setan. Oho, jangan lupa kalau Heechul itu adalah sang evil senior, ya.

Melihat, mendengar, dan mengetahui hal tersebut, Siwon hanya dapat menelan ludah. Namun dengan perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dengan langkah mundur teratur; meninggalkan Heechul yang sedang tertawa-tawa mengerikan.

.  
.  
EverLasting-Friends  
.  
.

Leeteuk cinta Kangin dan Kangin cinta Sungmin dan Sungmin cinta Kyuhyun dan cinta Eunhyuk cinta Donghae cinta Siwon cinta Yesung—

—cinta Ryeowook, Kibum, Heechul, Hangeng, Shindong—

Jangan lupakan yang terpenting.

Super Junior cinta ELF. Sangat.

.  
.  
Fool  
.  
.

“Kangin, kau bodoh,” kata Leeteuk di tengah-tengah kegiatannya memapah dongsaeng-nya yang sedang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol tersebut. Kangin mabuk dan Leeteuk terpaksa harus menjemputnya di suatu bar.

“Heh?” Kangin mengangkat kepala dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

Leeteuk yang mengetahui hal itu sedikit terkejut karena ternyata Kangin belum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran. Ia menghela napas, “Kubilang kau bodoh.”

“Ken-hik-apa kau bilang begi-hik-tu?”

Leeteuk memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan karena bau alkohol yang menyengat keluar dari mulut Kangin. “Mulutmu bau..”

“Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi—hik, Jung Soo..”

“Hei! Panggil aku ‘Hyung’!” protes Leeteuk yang dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Kangin.

“Jadi—hik..”

“Hhhh, kau benar-benar ingin tahu?” Leeteuk memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Sedangkan Kangin membalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

“Simpel saja, kau itu selalu merepotkanku,” ujar Leeteuk sembari memasukkan Kangin ke dalam mobil. Lalu ia berjalan ke sisi lain dan duduk di bagian kemudi.

“Contohnya sekarang ini,” lanjut Leeteuk kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya. “Aku heran, kenapa kau hobi sekali membuat masalah. Dan pada akhirnya aku harus turun tangan!”

Tidak ada jawaban. Leeteuk menoleh dan mendapati Kangin sudah terpejam.

“Geeez, aku ditinggal tidur—“

“Jung Soo..”

Oh salah, ternyata dia masih terjaga.

“Hei! Sudah kubilang berapa kali? Panggil aku Hyu—“

“Kalau begitu, kau lebih bodoh dariku—hik!”

Leetek terperanjat, “Hah? Bagaimana bisa?”

Dan saat itu, Leeteuk bisa melihat sebuah senyum kecil terpatri pada bibir Kangin, sedangkan kedua mata dongsaeng-nya itu masih terpejam.

“Karena—hik—kau mau repot-repot melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuk orang bodoh. Itu berarti kau juga bodoh, Jung Soo.” Kali ini namja bertubuh besar dan bermata sipit itu benar-benar terpejam. Hanya dengkuran yang bisa Leeteuk dengar.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Leeteuk hanya bisa bungkam. Memikirkan dan memberi kesimpulan ‘iya juga, ya’ terhadap perkataan Kangin barusan. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, Leeteuk sudah tersenyum kecil dengan suara ‘pffft’ yang agak keras.

“Itu karena aku peduli...” gumamnya.

Ah, kalau saja disaat bersamaan Leeteuk melihat ke arah Kangin, maka ia bisa menemukan seulas senyum terlukis di bibir namja yang sedang mabuk itu sebelum kemudian ia kembali terlelap.

.  
.  
Game  
.  
.

Playstation, Winning Eleven, taruhan, dan seorang namja dengan wajah penuh tinta hitam.

“Wahahahaha, Kyuhyun-ah, ayo, hadap sini, dong!”

“Apaan, sih, Heechul-hyung! Jangan potret-potret!”

“Pelit~!” yang lebih tua mencibir yang lebih muda, “By the way, Donghae-ah, hebat juga kau bisa mengalahkannya dalam game! Good job, I like it!” tambah Heechul sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae dengan hiperaktif.

Donghae tersenyum girang, mengabaikan fakta bahwa saat taruhan berlangsung ia mengganti stick Kyuhyun dengan yang sudah eror. Licik.

.  
.  
Help  
.  
.

Pertolongan pertama adalah usaha-usaha untuk menangani korban sesegera mungkin di tempat kejadian sebelum tenaga medis mengambil alih penanganan.

Tapi, berbeda dengan kasus Shindong dan Eunhyuk.

Ketika Shindong terjatuh dari sepeda, yang ditolong Eunhyuk bukanlah Shindong, tapi sepedanya.

“Mahal, nih~” dalihnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

.  
.  
If  
.  
.

Dua namja tampak sedang duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah meja makan dalam dorm Super Junior. Hangeng dan Heechul. Nampaknya memang hanya mereka berdua makhluk yang tersisa di dalam sana. Yang lain—entahlah, sepertinya sedang ada jadwal untuk mengisi acara.

Tapi yang jelas, dua orang itu benar-benar merasa senang karena suasana damai seperti ini jarang-jarang mereka dapatkan. Apalagi dengan dua piring nasi goreng Beijing buatan Hangeng. Nyam, nikmat~.

“Hannie-ah,” sela Heechul ditengah-tengah acara makan malam mereka. Hangeng yang mendengar hal itu mendongakkan kepala, menatap teman satu kamarnya tersebut dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

“Ya?”

“Sampai kapan,” Heechul menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, “sampai kapan kita akan selalu bersama-sama seperti ini—“

“Heechul!” nada suara Hangeng meninggi, “Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kita akan selalu bersama. Diamlah dan makan.”

“Hannie-ya, kau tahu, kan, setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan...” Heechul memainkan sendok dan garpunya, wajah namja ayu itu tertunduk. “Itu hukum alam.”

“Kenapa tiba-tiba kau begitu? Apa kau—membenciku?”

Mendengar hal itu, Heechul langsung mengangkat kepalanya, “Bukan begitu, Hannie-ah! Aku tidak pernah membencimu! Anak Bodoh, memang aku pernah bilang begitu? Hah? Hah? Hah?” ujarnya lalu mengatung-ngatungkan sendok ke depan wajah Hangeng yang dibalas dengan kekehan oleh yang lebih muda. Heechul mendengus, kemudian menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya sendiri. “Aku hanya berpikir... ‘seandainya’..”

Hening.

“... Kenapa?” hanya kata itu yang dapat meluncur mulus dari tenggorokan Hangeng kala itu. Namja berdarah Cina tersebut menatap hyung-nya yang saat itu tengah tersenyum sendu.

“Entahlah, ini hanya pengandaian, kok,” Heechul menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, “kalaupun terjadi, aku pasti akan merindukan saat-saat kita bersama. Merindukan si sabar Jung Soo, si bodoh Eunhyuk, si cerewet Kangin, si heboh Yesung, si manja Sungmin, si evil Kyuhyun, Shindong, Donghae, Siwonnie, Kibum, Ryeowook, dan—“ menatap Hangeng, ia tersenyum tipis, “kau—orang yang paling kusayangi... Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian..”

Hangeng terdiam. Heechul terdiam.

Baik Hangeng maupun Heechul sama-sama berusaha keras untuk menghindari obrolan seperti ini. Karena mereka tahu, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah terasa sangat menyesakkan. Tapi, entah kenapa hari itu berbeda. Dan Heechul benar-benar menyesal karena harus memulai obrolan dengan topik yang sangat ia benci.

“Ah! Aku ini ngomong apa, sih! ?” Heechul menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan sebelum kemudian memberi perintah pada Hangeng untuk melanjutkan kegiatan makan malamnya, “Sudah, sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan makannya. Nasi gorengnya nggak akan enak kalau dingin...” ia lalu mulai menyendok butir-butir nasi itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendapati Hangeng menatapnya lama. “Apa? Nanti nasimu dingin—“

“Kalau,” Hangeng memejamkan kedua matanya, “kalau seandainya berpisah. Bagiku, perpisahan bukanlah akhir, melainkan awal. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik itu semua. Bagiku perpisahan adalah sepenggal kisah untuk kita intropeksi diri, perpisahan mengajarkan kita bagaimana kita menjadi diri kita sendiri, mengajarkan kita untuk berbagi, untuk ikhlas.”

“Perpisahan menjadikan kita lebih kuat, tegar, dan lebih mandiri. Gampangnya hal itu proses pendewasaan,” Hangeng menatap Heechul, kali ini dengan senyum tulus. “Seandainya kita memang berpisah, pasti ada saatnya kita bertemu lagi. Dan saat itu, aku akan jadi lebih baik dan kuat. Kau juga harus begitu, agar kita bisa saling membanggakan satu sama lain.”

Heechul menatap dongsaeng kesayangannya itu dengan dua alis yang terangkat tinggi. Belum pernah ia mendengar Hangeng berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu, terlebih lagi dia mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak, bukan kata-kata kotor yang sering Heechul ajarkan padanya dikala senggang.

“Hmm,” Heechul mengangguk-angguk, “Tapi, aku tak yakin perasaanmu akan tetap sama. Yaaah... kau tahu, ‘kan, perasaan bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu..”

“Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku pasti akan terus mengingatmu. Kau ‘kan orang yang paling kusayang~” balas Hangeng dengan senyum lebar. Kedua tangannya membentuk tanda cinta di atas kepala.

“Pfffft... gombal!” Heechul tertawa renyah, “sejak kapan kau pintar menggombal begitu, hah?” lanjutnya kemudian kembali menikmati makan malamnya.

Hangeng terkekeh, “Hei, Heechul,”

“Ya?”

“Ada cabe nyangkut di gigimu,”

Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian mencari-cari cabe yang nyangkut di gigi dengan lidahnya sebelum ia berkata dengan nada agak malu, “Aiisssh! Kau merusak suasana saja!”

Gelak tawa terdengar.

Malam yang dingin kala itu mereka lalui dengan dua piring nasi goreng dan obrolan yang hangat.

“Saranghae~”

.  
.  
Jacket  
.  
.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua alisnya bertautan dan kedua tangan ia lilitkan pada tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaus lengan pendek dan boxer. Tubuh kurus itu tampak menggigil kedinginan di luar dorm.

Ah... di luar? Musim dingin begini? Dengan pakaian seperti itu?

Jawabannya hanya satu: Eunhyuk kalah main kartu.

Hukuman bagi dia yang kalah harus berdiri di luar dorm selama dua puluh menit. Tanpa baju hangat, tentu saja. Che! Sial.

“Aaaaaah!” Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi. “Kalian kejaaaaammm! Masa kalian tega, sih? Ini musim dingin, lho. Musim. Dingin.” Katanya tidak pada siapa-siapa sebenarnya. Tapi, ia bisa mendengar suara tawa anak-anak yang lain dari dalam dorm. Eunhyuk mengeretakkan gigi-giginya. “Kalian menyebalkan!”

Dengan putus asa, namja dengan julukan ‘Dance Machine’ tersebut mendudukkan dirinya secara kasar ke lantai tanpa alas, yang disusul dengan suara mengaduh dan gerakan mengelus pantat.

“Aww!”

“Bodoh.”

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ketika telinganya mendengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang, “Donghae?” ujarnya dengan alis yang masih mengernyit menahan sakit. Pemuda kurus itu kemudian berdiri. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Donghae mengedikkan bahu, “Menemanimu?”

“Eh? Kau juga kalah?”

“Tidak,” jawab Donghae yang langsung mendapat tatapan lalu-kenapa-kau-ada-di sini dari Eunhyuk. “Sudah kubilang aku mau menemanimu. Kau kelihatan menyedihkan, sih...”

Kata-kata terakhir Donghae sukses menghasilkan sebuah jitakan keras tepat di kepala. Spesial dari Eunhyuk.

“Masuk sana! Aku tidak perlu ditemani kalau beginiiiihhhhh... brrrr~!” Eunhyuk menggigil hebat.

“Ahahahaha, dasar bodoh. Kau kedinginan, kan,” kata Donghae kemudian melakukan gerakan melepas resleting jaketnya.

“Ugh. Diamlah. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu. Masuk sana! Hush... hush!” timpal Eunhyuk kemudian mendorong-dorong tubuh Donghae. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika ia mendapati sesuatu yang hangat menutupi kepalanya.

“Pakailah,” seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Donghae, “kalau kau tidak mau kutemani, pakai saja itu.” Ujarnya lagi kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu masuk dorm.

Eunhyuk bengong. Namun segera tersadar dari dunianya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Donghae. “Tunggu!”

“Hn, apa?”

“Kalau ketahuan yang lainnya bagaimana? Aku ‘kan sedang dihukum...”

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Donghae, “Tenang saja, mereka sedang keasikan main kartu di dalam sana. Pasti tidak akan sadar, kok. Sudah, ya..” tambahnya lalu melambai ke arah Eunhyuk dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke dalam dorm.

“Tunggu!”

Donghae mendengus kali ini, “Apa lagi, sih?”

“Terima kasih?” ucap Eunhyuk ragu.

Donghae mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-giginya. “Eung. Sama-sama...” dan namja itu menutup pintu, meninggalkan Eunhyuk di luar sana yang sedang memeluk jaketnya dengan semburat merah di pipi dan senyum lebar yang manis.

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin ini 8'D ini saya bagi jadi dua chapter karena takut terlalu panjang. Jadi, kapan-kapan saya publish lagi chapter selanjutnya :D  
> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
